moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormfeather's Riders
Stormfeather's Riders are a Wildhammer organization of Gryphon riders led by Thane Nacrol Stormfeather who protect the interests of the Wildhammer Clans while supporting the Grand Alliance. ---- A white feather drifts on the cool breeze just outside the massive gates of Ironforge. The capital city of the Dwarves lets slip the beating of hammers far into the cavernous stronghold. Even from the front gates, the guards can feel the cozy warmth the fires roar to life upon the Great Forge. Standing at guard before the massive doors of rock that protect the city in times of war, two sentries notice a break of the wintry scene. A small dark dot approaches the ramp of what is the Alliance’s strongest stand. The sentries turn their attention to the progress of what appears to be a fellow dwarf mounting the incline. “Oy, Erotav! Who tha bloody hell be that comin’?” whispers a sentry from the corner of his frosted over black beard. Erotav, squinting to get a better view through the choking blur of Northern Dun Morogh’s reoccurring blizzards, gasps. “It be one of them Wildhammers!” Erotav grabs a cloak from his pack nearby and rushes out to meet the fellow dwarf just at the top of the ramp. Reaching the newcomer, Erotav notices several tears on this stranger’s tabard mixed with grime and congealed blood. Just before he can reach him, the newcomer collapses with a resounding grunt. Erotav notices a protruding arrow in the back of the traveler’s right shoulder. Stained and growing with rot around the shaft, Erotav knows this stout dwarf’s determination is the only thing that has kept him planting one foot in front of the other. “Nadom! Healer, now!” Erotav hears the rasp muttering of the arrow’s victim and a coarse tanned hide is thrust in his face. “Riders…needed…Orcs, Trolls…Storm..feathers..Nacrol!” Blood pours from the dwarf’s lips onto his white sandy beard. Eyes fixed upon the doors of Ironforge, Iker Stormwing passes into the halls of his ancestors. Speechless, Erotav examines the hide still clutched in the deathgrip of what was once a revered rider of Wildhammer. It reads: Me Thane! Riders all but decimated! Orcs and Trolls are now ta our south and tha Forsaken move in along our boarders. We shall hold but kinna for long. Send all who will answer tha call!” ~Nacrol Stormfeather Erotav looks at the body heaped on the ground. Snow begins to pile upon the now still warrior. “Ye did good lad. Ye’ll get tha help. We kinna bring a troll ta tha fire, but we kin bring tha fire ta tha troll!” OOC Information Stormfeathers Riders are recruiting any interested Alliance member to join our ranks. Our goal for the guild is to provide an RP rich setting for players who enjoy immersion while role-playing in a Wildhammer themed guild! We are here to create a “realistic” organization of Wildhammer militia, along with their allies, living under a leader and taking by his command. ICLy, we look to protect each other and our assets, reclaim past establishments, and in general do what is the best interest for the Riders and our allies. Those that are interested in possible enlistment should contact: Nacrol for more information. As a medium to heavy rp guild, we hope to raise our mugs and down our ale with you! References Adapted from Ivârr's recruitment post on the Moon Guard Forums. Category:Organizations Category:Dwarf Guilds Category:Wildhammer Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Gryphon Riders Category:Stormfeather's Riders